


Sweet Dreams

by DxTURA



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Ernest, Katrielle, and their beloved dog friend – Sherl – finally had some form of peace in their lives after one simple case turned out to be something greater.October Fiverr Commissions
Relationships: Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton
Kudos: 9
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Isn't it nice, Miss Layton? We can finally go out for dinner without worrying about missing a case.. o-or a huge emergency coming up out of the blue!"  
  
"You know, Ernest... you're quite right on that."  
  
Ernest, Katrielle, and their beloved dog friend – Sherl – _finally_ had some form of peace in their lives after one simple case turned out to be something greater. It shouldn't have been a surprise, given the Layton name and all, but there was something particular about this previous case that ol' Katrielle was just not expecting.   
  
It started off small, really—a young girl had come up to report a missing keychain that was really important to her. The teeny accessory turned out to be a piece of art worth _billions_ , which then turned out to belong to one of the inheritors of the most famous museum owners in town. To make matters even more frantic, the one who put the request in simply couldn't retrace her steps because she _also_ just so happened to be the sole proprietress of the five star restaurant they were dining at today. It was a coincidence upon coincidence, and it had sent the trio in circles to see if they could locate it before it fell into the wrong hands.  
  
They did eventually locate it, though not without a bit of a struggle. However, it worked out in the end considering the owner herself wished to treat them to a free dinner. And who could say no to that kind of luxurious offer? They were all raring to go to the place.. though reasons as to why differed among them.  
  
Katrielle had heard _plenty_ about the place's homemade custard—comparing its rumored consistency (as she did any other type of sweet)—to be as enjoyably grand as the amount of money the tiny artwork probably costed on auction. It was a bit of a weird way to put it, but if that's how she saw it they couldn't read change her mind. If anything, she seemed to _enjoy_ making those hyperbolic analogies.  
  
Sherl came after the witty detective had mentioned it, but only after subjecting himself to a couple of teases about a dog eating food fit for kings. He wasn't too happy about having to sit _below_ the table for scraps, and even barked about it to them. _Gosh I wish I were human_ , was just one of the many laments the poor ol' pup had... it didn't stop him from wanting to order a steak, though.  
  
The only one who had a different reaction to it all was Ernest! And Ernest, was... well...   
  
Ernest was just happy to be around the detective! _Honored_ , even.  
  
She and Sherl might have considered him to be the weird one, but it's not like he was acting that way intentionally! Ever since they had met, he found himself mesmerized by her wits and her attitude. The way she approached each case was _definitely_ a "Layton trait," but there was clearly more to it than that.   
  
Oh, if only he could speak to her so sweetly and she'd respond in time. If only she would make up some sort of comparison between how she seems him with something she was fond of! If only, if only, if—  
  
"Good evening, esteemed guests!" The boy broke himself out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to the waitress in front of them that wore a sleek black suit. "Welcome to the Benson Diner, I'll be your server for tonight!"  
  
It was then that he realized he had yet to actually _look_ at the menu, and fumbled around with the one in hand to make quick choice and get the ordering over and done with. He was lovesick – knew it, too – but he could think about how to relay his infatuation to the girl later.

“I’ll go first. It’s only fair that I do,” Sherl exchanged glances between the chirpy girl and his “owner,” “I want the prime meat—rare, nothing more.”

“Oh, so cheeky aren’t you—madame, if you don’t mind: The Benson Family Steak Supreme.”

“I’ll go first. It’s only fair that I do,” Sherl exchanged glances between the chirpy girl and his “owner,” “I want the prime meat—rare, nothing more.”

Katrielle glanced over the menu one more time, “oh, so cheeky aren’t you Sherl. Madame, if you don’t mind: The Benson Family Steak Supreme! Hold the fruit, though; the pup can’t stomach them.”

“Oh, spoiling your beloved pet, too? That’s so cute!” The girl giggled and jot the order down as quick as possible. “I’ll make sure that they’re treated to the most extravagant meal, too.”

“Anything else, Sherl?”

The dog shook his head, but the flippant wag of his tail made it clear that he was all the more excited for dinnertime now.

“Alright, one Benson Supreme—I’ll get a bowl of water for them, too… and for the couple?” The words had poured out of her mouth so fast, Ernest didn’t even realize what she said until Katrielle looked dead at him.

The assistant’s face was stained vermilion _,_ and he had to cover himself from screaming. A _couple_! Did they really give off that vibe? As much as that would have been a dream come true, every other client and stranger they came across didn’t really see them that way. Was it something he said? Was it the way their eyes met whenever they spoke?

It’s not like he had time to worry about it anyway; his love interest shut the idea down almost immediately.

“Couple? You mean Ernest? He’s just an assistant from mine,” Sherl muttered something about it being in the boy’s dreams, to which Ernest gently nudged him with his foot, “I’m getting the simple cold-cut sandwich and soup—though, I would _love_ if I could try some of the restaurant’s infamous custard! I heard that it’s the bee’s knees.”

It stung a little, but he wouldn’t give up!...Well, he wouldn’t give up in his attempts to confess, anyway.

“Aww, you’d look so cute together, too… I was already prepared to put in the chocolate fountain,” the girl tapped her chin. “Alright, that’s noted. For you, sir?”

“U-um!! The same! I’ll get the same,” Ernest cleared his throat as he frantically grabbed the other menus and stacked them together, “no custard, though. I’m not in the mood for sweets...”

The waitress didn’t hesitate in flashing a wink towards the boy’s direction before she turned her back to them.

“It’ll be out as soon as possible, then! Thanks for stopping by!”

She seemed to have some bounce in her words and a skip to her step. Ernest couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief that welled up inside him.

“You know, Ernest… I didn’t think you’d be the sandwich type,” Katrielle tilted her head, “don’t you usually get the hot foods? Did the burger not sound interesting today?”

“N-no—er, well—y-yes! You’re not wrong about that, but...” He couldn’t help the frantic scratching of the back of his head, “I-I just thought it’d be nice to try something different, Miss Layton! Something… new? You always pick something different no matter where we go. I, er, figured I’d do the same!”

He wasn’t completely lying, but his truth-telling wasn’t exactly on point either. If this were any other moment, Ernest _surely_ would have been seen through. Kat always had a mind for analyzing everything he said, but this time she seemed to… back off a bit. Maybe it was because she was hungry. Maybe it’s because she was thinking about the next case.

Regardless of her reasons, the doting assistant was safe to talk about her to himself. He remembered reading something about sharing meals could help gain a deeper understanding about the person someone ate with; whose to say that this couldn’t happen her?

The two of them sat in silence as they patiently waited for their food, and – whenever it was possible – Ernest would use this time to briefly glance at Katrielle’s sudden, yet charismatically dreamy smile...


End file.
